1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward the field of video recording, and more particularly toward a networked personal video recording system.
2. Art Background
Typically, a personal video recorder (“PVR”) includes a storage device, such as a hard disk drive, and a television input. Similar to a video cassette recorder, the PVR system permits a user to record television programming. Specifically, the PVR system stores a digital representation of television signals on the storage device for subsequent replay by the user. The PVR system also buffers live television. For this application, television signals are stored on the storage device and output to a television for viewing by a user. The function of buffering television permits a user to seemingly manipulate live television. For example, a user may pause, rewind, and, to a limited extent, fast forward the live television signal. Due to the numerous functions and features, PVR systems have become very popular. However, these PVR systems typically operate on a signal television signal for subsequent display on a single television. As such, it is desirable to develop a PVR system that effectively integrates one or more television inputs with a network of televisions.